Tsu-kun in Wonderland
by Habana Brown
Summary: Tsunayoshi siguió a una linda conejita, y sin siquiera saber su nombre ni tampoco el lugar lo olvidó allí sin más. ¿A dónde deberá saltar para regresar a su hogar? TODOS/27


**Disclaimer:** _Katekyushi Hitman REBORN!_, así como sus personajes pertenecen a su respectivo autor Amano Akira. _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland_, y sus personajes son propiedad del autor Lewis Carroll.

* * *

**Capítulo**** I**

Tsu-kun in the rabbit burrow

* * *

El trinar de las aves amenizaba la tarde calurosa de verano, el cálido viento cobijaba sus mejillas y mecía sus cabellos. Sus párpados tercos permanecían abiertos, no querían caer en un profundo sueño, no aún. Esbozó una sonrisa que más que alegría reflejaba aburrimiento, los suspiros que sus labios rosáceos despedían se mezclaban con el perfume de las violetas, narcisos, rosas, margaritas y laureles que tapizaban el jardín.

El resplandor de sus ojos almendrados parecía diseminarse a causa del fastidio que sentía en esos momentos. Un precioso e ingenuo pequeño de apenas 11 primaveras se encontraba descansando a lado de su hermano mayor, que más que ello, era solo un amigo de su corta infancia, pero le agradaba compartir la idea de que no fuese así.

― _¿Qué está leyendo, Dino-san?_ ― se cuestionaba internamente. Un enorme libro se hallaba sobre las piernas de Dino, su contenido no era realmente atractivo para el pequeño Tsunayoshi, en el solo había números y fórmulas que no comprendía y no deseaba hacerlo ― _pero,…_ ― levantó sus enormes e incautos ojos avellana hacia el rostro pálido del joven rubio ― _Dino-san se ve realmente entretenido_ ― pensaba, no era entonces una lectura pesada, si tenía toda la atención del hermoso joven.

En ocasiones, Tsunayoshi escuchaba frases como: _¡Oh, ya veo!, Ahora lo entiendo todo, ¿Con que esa era la respuesta?,_ por parte del rubio; eso comenzaba a irritarle sobremanera, puesto que comenzaba sentirse como un ignorante ante las orbes ámbar del joven, ya que él no entendía ni una pizca de lo que monologaba.

Dejó de observarlo, y volteó su mirada en cualquier dirección, ahora más que nunca se sentía terriblemente desesperado. Era extraño que habiendo tanto espacio para jugar no viniera a su mente ninguna manera de aprovecharlo, pero después de todo él no solía ser muy bueno pensando o ingeniando algún juego. Fue entonces cuando la vio.

― ¡_¿Ah?!_ ― exclamó en su interior al ver la silueta de aquella criatura reflejada en sus iries avellanas ― ¿qué podrá ser? ― habló para sí mismo sin importarle si era escuchado por un rubio ávido por devorar el libro de algebra; se levantó, parecía hechizado por la curiosidad que le invadía en ese momento, camino en dirección a ella.

Que linda era dicha criatura, tenía el cabello de un tono azulado, tan intenso como la profundidad del océano, su piel era blanca y sus labios de un color melón, iba vestida de una hermosa falda a cuadros de color rojo, un chaleco en un tono azabache que llevaba puesto por encima de su blusa blanca de manga larga, medias níveas que llegaban hasta sus rodillas y un simpático pero elegante sombrero con un lindo prendedor en forma de corazón.

― ¿Quién podrá ser ella? ― se preguntaba, mientras trataba de grabar la imagen de ella en su memoria ― ¿ah? ― ladeó ligeramente su cabeza al notar que llevaba puesto un parche en su ojo izquierdo ― _¿le habrá ocurrido algo en su ojo izquierdo?_ ― meditaba, sin darse cuenta llevó su dedo índice hasta sus labios otorgándole a su faz una dulce expresión de inocencia teñida de una ligera confusión ― tal vez,… ― y antes de que terminara de recitar su conclusión, se percató de algo ― ¡¿qué?! ― vociferó anonado al contemplar que la jovencita que tenía frente suyo poseía unas enormes y largas orejas blancas ― ¡¿orejas de conejo?! ― gritó una vez más, sus ojos se estremecían ante la sorpresa ― y no sólo eso, ¡también tiene una c-cola! ― que extraño era todo ello, es verdad que Tsunayoshi no es el mejor alumno, de hecho es uno de los peores, pero aún así sabía que no existen humanos con orejas y cola de conejo.

― ¡Qué tarde es! ― los dulces labios de la jovencita pronunciaron dichas palabras con premura al descubrir la hora que marcaba su costoso reloj de bolsillo.

― Su reloj… ― Tsunayoshi miró detenidamente el plateado artefacto, y se topó con un grabado extraño, tenía una especie de escudo como insignia.

― ¡Debo irme ya! ― saltando sin cesar sobres sus zapatitos negros la jovencita de largas orejas corrió en dirección a lo que tenía el aspecto de una madriguera.

― ¡N-no! ― inconscientemente dejó escapar de sus suaves labios una negación.

― ¡¿Eh?! ― y antes de que llegase a lo que parecía ser la salida de aquel basto campo verdusco se detuvo, girándose en dirección de donde provenía la voz de Tsunayoshi.

― ¡Espera, no te vayas por favor! ― corrió hasta ella desesperadamente con una tierna súplica en su mirada.

― Pero… ― y una vez que se detuvo frente a ella, pudo darse cuenta de algo; aquel niño que le pedía quedarse era verdaderamente lindo, esos sedosos cabellos del color de las castañas que veía en otoño adheridas a los árboles caían delicadamente sobre su tersa y albina piel, la agitación de su pecho era la culpable de mantener sus delgados y dulces labios rosáceos entreabiertos, las oscuras pestañas rizadas de sus orbes semiocultaban el almendra de sus iries. La vestimenta del jovenzuelo era enormemente tierna, parecía una muñeca al estar vestido con un saco de color azul celeste, sus mangas parecían ser más largas que sus brazos del cual los blancos puños ondulados de la camisa que llevaba debajo sobresalían, un moño de color rosa llevaba en lugar de corbata, su pantaloncillo corto por debajo de sus rodillas y unos zapatos del mismo color que su saco acompañados por unas medias blancas ― Es tarde ya, y no puedo quedarme a charlar ― sonrió triste antes de hacer ademán de echarse a correr nuevamente.

― Pero, ¿me podrías decir a donde vas con tanta prisa? ― su voz era débil, dejaba un resonar tembloroso; comenzó a jugar con sus manos mientras permanecía con la mirada baja.

― ¡La duquesa me espera! ― exclamó con una voz extasiada ― por eso es tarde ya y no puedo esperar ― comenzó a brincar nuevamente sobre sus zapatitos negros en el mismo lugar donde se encontraba conversando con nuestro curioso Tsunayoshi.

― Entonces no puedes quedarte, ¿verdad? ― levantó su vista hacia la jovencita.

― … ― no pudo decir nada, esa mirada tan tierna, desolada y necesitada le perturbó demasiado; ¿cómo evitar sentirse culpable ante tal expresión?, Chrome no era una persona cruel ni despiadada así que solo tenía una cosa por hacer ― bien, como he dicho es tarde ya y no puedo continuar esperando en este lugar por eso… ― tomó de la mano a Tsunayoshi.

― ¡¿Q-qué?! ― el contacto de su mano con la de ella provocó un ardor en sus mejillas, la joven conejita era muy linda, le resultaba imposible no hacerlo.

― Vendrás conmigo ― sonrió dulcemente, y emprendió su carrera nuevamente pero ahora seguida de nuestro castaño niño.

― ¡E-espera! ― fue ignorado por completo, ahora justamente era arrastrado por una hermosa conejita que llevaba demasiada prisa hacia aquella madriguera profunda y estrecha.

No lo pensó dos veces, y Chrome se adentró a ella con un gran salto, jalando tras de sí, a Tsunayoshi, quien llevaba consigo una expresión de pánico total. Nuestro incauto pequeño creyó que tocaría tierra en cuanto se adentraron, pero no fue así, al contrario el túnel de la madriguera parecía no tener fin, descendían lentamente. El cantar de las aves se había perdido instantes atrás, y Tsunayoshi comenzó a meditar.

― _Me pregunto, ¿a dónde nos llevará esta madriguera?_ ― pensaba, mientras dirigía su mirada hacia arriba contemplando como se alejaba lentamente de la tenue luz que traspasaba la entrada de la madriguera ― _¿Dino-san habrá ya notado mi ausencia? ¿habrá visto también a esta persona?_ ― miró de reojo a Chrome, quien no tenía intención alguna de soltar su mano - _¿quién será ella? _― observaba con detenimiento el parche hecho de piel en su ojo izquierdo, le intrigaba demasiado el saber el por qué de su uso ― _aún no le he preguntado su nombre _― suspiró cansinamente.

La oscuridad que tapizaba el túnel comenzó a disiparse ligeramente, una débil luz color maple lo alumbraba; había algo raro allí las paredes de éste tenían adheridas infinidad de taburetes, mesitas de centro, sillones y escritorios, todos hechos de las más costosas maderas con acabados únicos. En algunos de los escritorios había una pila de papeles que parecían estar en espera de ser leídos, sobre las mesitas se encontraban tazas de café hirviendo acompañadas de alguno que otro revolver. Cuadros de personas en todas las posiciones también se encontraban unidos a las paredes.

― _No puedo ver sus rostros_ ― se decía Tsunayoshi; aunque las luces estuviesen por encima de los cuadros o lo más cerca posible de ellos, las caras de los personajes plasmados en los lienzos eran las únicas zonas que no se lograban apreciar.

― Pronto llegaremos ― habló la conejita, hasta ahora no lo había hecho; así que esto le sacó de su profunda contemplación a Tsunayoshi ― Veamos ― sacó de su bolsillo una vez más su reloj de plata ― mmm… no importa ― hizo un puchero que ante los ojos del pequeño resultó ser bastante mono.

― ¡Oye! ― aprovechó el momento para buscar la respuesta a una de sus preguntas formuladas en su interior hace unos momentos.

― ¿Sí? ― giró su rostro hacia el jovenzuelo, y lo miró con confusión.

― ¿Me podrías decir tu nombre? ― sus labios se expandieron en una preciosa sonrisita.

― ¿Mi n-nombre? ― se sonrojó ante la sonrisa de Tsunayoshi, y desvió su mirada ― pues es… ― no pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa.

― Ahá ― asentía esperanzado; pero cuando ella parecía estar a punto de decírselo sintió como sus pies tocaron el final del túnel ― ¿Oh?, hemos llegado ― levantó nuevamente su vista para buscar rastros del túnel, pero cuál fue su sorpresa al descubrir que el techo estaba en un perfecto estado, no tenía ningún agujero en él, por lo que no había rastros del túnel ― Que raro ― dijo para sí mismo ― ¿No lo crees así? ― se volvió en dirección al a conejita pero no le encontró ― ¡¿Ah?! ― no pudo evitar sorprenderse al descubrir la ausencia de su acompañante ― ¡No está! ― chilló asustado ante ello, ahora estaba solo en aquella habitación y no tenía idea de que hacer.

Ni a donde ir.

_**Continuará…**_


End file.
